The University of California at Santa Cruz (UCSC) purposes to continue our training grant which we have titled "BACCALAUREATE BRIDGE To The BIOMEDICAL SCIENCES (ACCESS)". The specific objectives are, (1) To assist and motivate minority Monterey Bay Area community college students in completing difficult introductory courses that are the gateway to a biomedically oriented curriculum. (2) To help students achieve by improving their study habits and build a robust foundation in fundamentals of chemistry and biology. (3) to develop our faculty as mentors for participating students and to use advanced minority students as role models and peer tutors. (4) To increase the number of minority community college students transferring to four-year institutions, especially UC Santa Cruz (UCSC), as majors with biomedical relevance such as chemistry, biochemistry or biology. (5) To increase the number of minority community college students who successfully complete baccalaureate degrees in biomedical majors. (6) To enhance the development of our participating community college faculty through opportunities in research and curriculum enhancement. There are four components to our program: (A) Academic Year Science Course Study Sessions (SCSS); (B) Summer Research Institute, (C) Enrichment Activities, and (D) Mentoring and Advising. These activities are implemented through the efforts of six faculty members from three Monterey Bay Area community colleges including: Cabrillo (Ungar, Bard and Kelley), Hartnell (Ajeska and Clark) and Monterey Peninsula (Oka and Fail) plus contributions from the UCSC PI (Crews) and thirteen other research-active UCSC faculty members. The structure of our program continues to build on concepts introduced in the original proposal. Many of the initial ideas were implemented during year one, fine-tuned during year two, and further refined for use the renewal project.